Homeward Bound
by deadtodd
Summary: In a way, Roy was his hero. -Intense sadfacing-


**Grimmy:**_ I'M BACK! I haven't posted anything in what feels like so long and I guess you could say it was because I was in a bit of a rut. Home life is being... depressing. Minecraft and **mahlia** are addicting. I found like a hoard of hilarious fanfiction that I'm honestly too afraid to review because I feel I wouldn't do them justice and that's making me feel guilty, lol. I could keep going but the main point is that I haven't been feeling like writing and everything I've tried to write has been utter SHIT! Ugh, you all don't want to hear this! So, this is for the Holding Out for a Hero challenge by Illucida. Like always, the link to the forum is on my page and we welcome new people!

* * *

_

In that moment, he wasn't Robin, Boy Wonder saving yet another civilian. He wasn't Bruce Wayne's ward and the possible heir to one of the biggest companies in the world. He was just Richard Grayson and he was trying to save a _friend_. This struck a lot closer to home than it would have if it was just another street junkie. He could just take them to jail and have them locked away from whatever it was they were so desperate for. It would be good for them in a way.

But this wasn't just another street junkie. This was a comrade. A friend. Someone he'd fought alongside to keep this, among other terrible things, from happening. That was probably why his stomach twisted painfully as he watched the much older redhead. It looked a lot worse when it was someone he knew, especially since they'd known each other for a few years, and for a second he was in shock.

He watched as the needle finally pierced the skin before snapping out of his stupor and into action. His fist collided hard with skin and his knuckles cracked on impact. He barely even registered the scream and words began to pour from his mouth. Questions at first like, "Roy, what the hell are you doing?" Or, "Roy, what is this?" Then came the accusations and the angry threats.

Roy was sluggish moving at first but once he realized just what was going on he launched at Dick, his arm extended and hand curled tightly in a fist, ready to strike the boy. But he was in no condition to fight and Dick easily dodged the larger frame by tilting his body slightly to the side and leaning forward. Dick's fist soon collided with Roy's stomach and the redhead groaned, standing stiffly for a second before slumping over while he tried to catch his breath.

"F-fuck kid." He was leaning against Dick for support, his thick calloused fingers digging into Dick's shoulders. "You're really mad huh?" Roy didn't wait for a response. He took advantage of the awkward position and slammed Dick against the wall, taking advantage of his size and weight to pin him there. "But you don't know-"

"Then tell me!" Dick's voice cracked and his heart thumped painfully within his ribcage. He couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow linked to the young man who was currently panting against the side of his face. He hadn't expected him to be so... crazy strong and Dick didn't want to have to use excessive force to remove him. He was already feeling bad for that first punch. Roy was sick...

"You really don't want to know..." Dick felt his stomach drop as the older boy kissed him. Their teeth clacked uncomfortably and Dick was sure that it was his own blood that he was tasting. He didn't tingle inside. His knees didn't knock. His hands didn't shake. This was nothing like the Roy he knew. This was all so wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. And then Roy was pulling away, looking extremely confused.

Dick just stared at him for a moment, not quite sure how to regain control on this situation. He could attack Roy, take him down, knock him out, and drag him back home. Back to Bruce and Alfred, let them handle it. But he didn't want to think of how ashamed the redhead would be when he finally realized what he was doing. He wouldn't be surprised if the redhead wound up not only hating himself but hating Dick for outing him. He could just walk away. And a big part of him wanted to. Mad didn't even begin to describe how he felt about this and several times he'd felt tears prick at the back of his eyelids.

But he couldn't just walk away...

He swallowed as Roy slumped against him, slowly lifting a hand up to cup his cheek. "Feel so heavy Boy Wonder. Hold me up?" He tilted his head, resting it against Dick's much smaller shoulder, letting a soft breath out of his nose once he got comfortable. And Dick just stood there a few moments. He could barely feel Roy breathing against him after that so he'd occasionally brush his hands through the older boy's short hair to get him started again.

"I... I'm going to help you now, okay?" Dick finally whispered.

Roy sluggishly lifted his body away from Dick and looked down at the boy with wide green eyes. Dick had never seen him look so needy. "Help me?" He didn't even think the teen realized it. Roy was kissing him again and Dick felt so guilty. It was soft, and had the older hero been in the right state of mind Dick would have considered it sweet. But he wasn't. And it wasn't. Dick simply turned his head and wrapped one of Roy's arms around his shoulder.

He needed to get Roy back to normal... Even if it meant risking his anger. Because, and he was pretty sure Roy didn't know, there was a time when _Speedy_, no, it was _Red Arrow_ now, was one of the heroes he truly idolized. Like an older sibling. He needed Roy to be that hero again because if he wasn't, who would he look to for inspiration? Sure, Batman was awesome but he couldn't completely relate to the man. Yes, he wanted to be like him someday, but to become like him he'd have to stand on his own, like Roy.

In a way, Roy was his hero.

"Let's go home..."

**Grimmy:**_ That's a bit /different/ from my usual work but I kinda really like it, lol. I honestly don't see this as slash since Roy is just out of it although there is the tiniest hint of a onesided pairing on Dick's behalf. A suggestive crush on the archer if you will. That last big paragraph, it feels really rushed and I really had a hard time with getting my point across on that one so I just went with a more blunt approach. If anyone has suggestions on how to improve that I'd REALLY appreciate it. And of course there's those heavy drug references, even if this is all out of wack with the comic timeline. I feel like there's more I want to add to this oneshot but I can't think of what._

_Anyways, the point of the challenge was to write from the POV of the person being saved. Of course, this is from Dick's POV but I'm not sure if it's clear just why he needs saving. Well, for one, he's still a thirteen year old boy. And even through all the bs he endures, more of it is coming his way. I like to think of crime fighting as a release of some sort for all of those emotions, that and hanging out with his friends. And when you see that you're losing a friend in a way like that... A friend that you looked up to... Bleh, who's gonna save Rob? Gawd, I must be making no sense..._

_So... Uhm, review please?_


End file.
